Dream Manifested
by bluepixy13
Summary: Sarah sneaks into the Goblin King's room, but not all is as it seems...


This is a one-shot I did for today's LFFL challenge on Facebook. It has more mature themes, and a dash of lemon, so be aware if that's not your thing.

Dream Manifested

Sarah found herself walking down a dim stone hallway. The candles in their sconces were flickering, casting eerie shadows as she passed doorways. Finally, one large, double door stood at the end of the hall. The wood was stained black and had ornate symbols carved upon it. She recognized the symbol in the center which resembled an infinity sign. The doors opened with a whisper as she boldly strode in towards the gargantuan sized bed. She was barely aware that the size of the room could fit her house in it. Her eyes were focused on the prone figure lying on top of the bed. She wasn't even sure he was breathing till she reached him and a slight breeze of air from his mouth caressed her face. He was just as ethereal as she remembered him. His wispy blonde hair spilled behind his head like a halo. His shirt was open to reveal the muscle beneath and she was tempted to see how far down that opening went. But she was here for a purpose; to rid herself of this temptation in the form of a Fae man. From her waist, she drew a short bit of sharpened steel, a simple thing with a leather-wrapped hilt. She slid her left arm under his head, as if cradling it, while the other put the long knife against his neck. "I'm sorry," she said.

His eyes flew open then, and he grabbed her wrist, as he smirked at her, saying, "You can't be rid of me that easily, precious thing." She was transfixed by his mismatched eyes boring into hers. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. Shock infused her as she looked down to find that she had stabbed him, but the knife had turned into a double-sided hilt. In stabbing him, she had impaled herself as well.

"What-?" She blurted out, confused.

"You can't kill me, without killing yourself, Sarah."

Sarah gasped awake, her heart beating a mile a minute. It had been a dream, one of many she'd had recently. It seemed she couldn't get over her fantasy villain; only now, he'd become something else entirely. After going downstairs and grabbing a cup of coffee, which helped to calm her down, she decided she'd had enough. She knew what her dreams had been trying to tell her and it was time to give in already. The worst that could happen would be for him to outright laugh at her. No, take that back, the worst would be if he didn't show up. Screwing up her courage, she said aloud, "I wish the Goblin King would appear to me, right now."

After a few tense-filled minutes of nothing occurring, there was a shimmer in the air, and then there he was. He was dressed more casually than the last time he'd appeared before her, but he was still intimidating. He had on his signature tight trousers, and Sarah caught herself staring. "Sarah Williams. I never thought I'd hear your summons again. Who is it you wish me to take away this time?"

"I don't want to wish anyone away, but I do you want you to take me." She saw the slight confusion on his face, and she'd already said the words, so she might as well go for broke. She took the edges of her shirt and lifted the garment over her head in one movement. She hadn't gotten dressed yet, so she had no bra on. She almost laughed at the sight of the Goblin King, wide-eyed. "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before," she taunted.

He snapped back to himself immediately, and licked his lips as he replied, "Oh, we'll see who's speechless by the time I'm done with you, Precious. I don't think you have any idea what you're dealing with."

"I have a pretty good idea of who and what I'm dealing with, Jareth."

At the sound of his name coming out of her mouth, he pounced. In a matter of seconds, torn clothing was strewn over the floor and Sarah found herself on the couch beneath a very hard Goblin King. He kissed her then, tenderly, before the flames of passion overcame them and they joined together. She screamed his name when she climaxed, and his was a roar of triumph. After a few minutes, Sarah thought she could think properly again, when she remarked, "Maybe I should have offered myself for Toby five years ago, instead of solving your maze."

A chuckle escaped Jareth's mouth as he retorted, "But what would have been the fun in that? Now it will take more than just words if you want me out of your life again."

"What if I want you to stay?"

"Then all you have to do is ask."

"I wish-," she began, the possibilities of her future bright stars in the sky.


End file.
